The invention relates to a fluid dispenser. More particularly, the invention relates to a pump actuated fluid dispenser that may be used to dispense fluids for extended periods.
There are several different techniques for dispensing liquids from a container. One technique is to provide a resilient dispensing bottle with an outlet orifice such that when the bottle is squeezed by a user, pressure builds up within it. The pressure in the bottle forces liquid out through the outlet orifice.
Another technique is to use a trigger operated fluid dispenser, where squeezing the trigger causes water to flow out of the container. An example of such a device is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,079 to Cary et al., which discloses a manually operated dispensing device having a variable volume pump. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,882 to Basile et al. discloses a manually actuable fluid dispenser having a flexible bellows which is operable by a reciprocal trigger member.
While the units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.